Maya Belforma
Maya Belforma (Born, Maya Midford) is the mother of the twins and their siblings, she is a secondary Character in the Series. Personality Maya has a caring personality, she is described to have an aura of a true noble woman. She cares deeply for her children and wishes the best for them in their lives, but Maya was growing up she had a diffrent personality than she does in the present. Maya as a young Woman was described as a very loud mouthed girl who often than not tried to Scam other people out of their money (That she hoped that would not pass on to any of her children, but with no luck), she often than not seemed air-headed and loved to live for the moment as a warrior Woman of the Midford Family. History Maya was born in the Noble Midford family and was the youngest child out of her sisters, she grew up as a swordswoman and participated in the Hylian Civil War 19 years before the start of the Story, she was saved by Jonathan Belforma and traveled with him for a bit before settling down and marrying him, and having four children with Jonathan. Maya participated in the Battle of the Moonlight Bridge and was almost killed until she was saved by Lucas Belforma, she survived and also faught in the Seven Blades War along side her husband after that and retired after that war. Present The Belforma House Chapter Maya was seen in chapter 6 as the party went to the Twin's home to rest up and get some items, she was the one to greet them after getting word from sebastian about her sons coming home, she decides to find the Family Sword and give it to Jessie as a gift but can't find it so she goes looking for it, but cannot find the Sword. She then tells Jessie to hunt after his brother Ciel Belforma in case he stole the Sword. The Hyrule Castle Ball Battle Maya makes a second appeance at the Ball having been invited by the King and Queen of Hyrule, she at first refused to go until Jonathan said that it will be fun, after a while the Ball was attacked by Gerudo Warriors and Chaos erupted, she is seen fighting off three rouge Knights with the Help of Jonathan Belforma and her sons. Quotes *''"You should've seen me when I was your Age... I wish, I really matured then... but you gotta enjoy life sometimes!" '' *''"I know Ciel might have the Sword... go look for him and bring back that Sword..." '' *''"Jessie... I'm Sorry... I failed to protect you..." (Maya Thinking her son died on the Moonlight Bridge Seven years ago) *"Come let us fight!" ''(Maya to her foes) Relationships *Jonathan Belforma: Maya and Jonathan met when they both were assingned to protect the Great Hylian Bridge on the Eastern Sealine, she seemed to have a dislike towards him at first until he saved her from a group of Gerudo Warriors and the two became close friends before getting married. *Jessie and Connor Belforma: Maya's Third born son along with Connor, she seems to passed on alot of her traits to him such as his eye color and personality, she belives that Jessie and his Brother can both be strong people to protect the Family, she is close to all of her Children. *Midford Family: Maya seems to have left all ties to the Midford family after she married Flynn and forgot about her old life with her family, but even her Parents seems to give gifts to her Children. Trivia *Maya was the one to give Jessie his middle name of Sodapop. **While his Father gave a diffrent middle name to Jessie, this middle name is Skipper, which Jessie hates and rather go with Sodapop as his middle name. **But it turns out that Jonathan is just bothering Maya about Jessie's Middle name, and she falls for it. *Maya is one of the only wives of the three families so far to participate in all three battles of Hyrule's past, it is unknown if Hannah Amano or Zelda's Mother participated, but it seems they did. *Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved's version of Maya is almost the same but Maya in Spiritra Evolved did not have the same personality when she was young. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters